Changes
by dangel777
Summary: Discover how Maylene helped her best Friend to change her life for a new one.  plZ REVIEW!


**Changes**

Ciel Phantomhive and all his allies were doing a drama, opened to all public but specially for orphan kids. They were interpreting Romeo and Juliet. Having Sebastian as Romeo and Ciel as Juliet.

On the other hand, Elene had to complete her job. She climbed until she got to the roof of the building where the people were. Then she entenred. She searched for a perfect spot to complete her task.

"There should do it." She said, looking at a balcony.

She set up her things there, and aimed for Ciel. Since they were moving she couldn't get over it soon.

Maylene went to look for a bathroom, and got lost. And walking she heard someone whisper.

"Ah! Damn it! Stop moving." Elene whispered, getting pissed off.

Maylene entered quickly to the place where she heard it. And for her surprise she found a person holding a sniper waiting for a chance to shoot.

"There, there." Elene said with a soft whisper and an evil smirk, while aiming at Ciel.

"What do you think you're doing?" Maylene said with madness in her voice.

Elene put her gun down and looked back.

"Maylene!" She asked surprised.

"Take your mask off." Maylene said still serious.

Elene took the black mask off. And revealed her true face.

"E...Elene!" Maylene shouted out of surprise.

"Elene please don't do it. Don't kill Young Master please!." Maylene begged her a lot of times.

"What's wrong with you! You know how it is if I don't do it I'll be killed!" Elene said in return with a surprised and desesperate voice.

"No Elene, you don't understand. Come to work with me at the mansion." Maylene said but she was afraid of Elene shooting. Maylene knew Elene better than anyone else. And if it comes to a sniper job Elene wouldn't hesitate.

"Eh? What are you talking about?" She said confused and anxious.

"Elene you can quit that job if you come with me. Please. You know it's not a beautiful thing to carry innocent blood in your hands..." Maylene said, but this time she was getting sad about remembering the things they did.

Elene's eyes widened in shock and just watched Maylene cry. Then Elene looked down and pushed the gun to her side. Maylene then just hugged her tightly and they both cried.

"Come on, the shows over. Let's go to the house." Maylene said.

"Hai" Elene said in return. They were walking and stopped infront of a carriage.

"Come on, Maylene or you'll have to walk." Finni said, at the same time waving his hand like telling Maylene to hop in.

"I need to speak with Young Master first." Maylene said to Finni.

"There He comes." Finni said.

"Master can she be a new maid? I can give her training." Maylene asked Ciel.

Ciel looked at Elene then he answered Maylene. "Fine by me."

Maylene screamed out of excitement.

"Thank you Master, Ciel Phantomhive." She said.

"Come on Elene, I'll present you your new fam..." Maylene was saying when Sebastian interruped her.

"I'm sorry Maylene but I'm afraid that Bocchan wants to speak with her first."

Elene and Maylene looked at each other. Then Elene went in the carriage with Ciel and Sebastian.

Ciel was looking at the window while Sebastian asked her a couple of questions.

"I'm Sebastian Michaelis, butler of the Phantomhive mansion. What's your story, Elene?" Sebastian asked her.

"Well...honestly I was there to kill Ciel, but thanks to Maylene I can start a new life. If you accept me." Elene responded.

Ciel laughed a little. And said. "So you were the one that was going to kill me?" Then he smiled.

She agreed with her head. The carriage stopped.

"We're here." Sebastian said while opening the door to Ciel and Elene. When Elene got out Sebastian said. "Welcome to the Phantomhive mansion. I hope you have a great time here. I will be showing you around so please follow me. Maylene, bring new uniforms to Elene's room."

Sebastian walked with her all the place. Then he stopped at a room and opened the door. There was Maylene sitting in the bed with some kind of uniform on her lap.

"This will be your room, and that's your uniform." Sebastian said. Then he went back to Ciel.

"Everything fine with Elene?" Ciel asked Sebastian.

"Everything going fine. Maylene is helping Elene to try the uniforms." Sebastian said in return.

~Back to the room with Elene and Maylene~

"Ne, Elene don't you think that Sebastian is hot?" Maylene asked. While helping the other to close the uniform.

"He has good looks but..." Elene replied.

"But?" Maylene asked.

"I think he has something strange, He's not normal." Elene said.

" I don't know about that. Now look at your uniform. You look CUTE!." Maylene said while turning the other to face the mirror.

"WHAT! I don't like it Maylene! aaah!" Elene yelled.

"Ask Sebastian if he has something more!" Elene told Maylene.

"Hai" Maylene started running and screaming in the house.

"Sebastian-san. Sebastian-san."

She arrived at the room where Sebastian and Ciel were, and opened the door.

"Sebastian-san. Elene didn't liked the uniform! Do you have something more?" She said while trying to gain her breath again.

"Give her a couple of your uniforms Sebastian." Ciel said.

"Yes my Lord." He said.

"Maylene please do your chores. I'll give her these myself." Sebastian said.

*door knock 3 times*

"Come on in." Elene said.

Sebastian entered. "Sorry if the other one didn't suit you. I hope you like these ones." He said while putting them on the bed.

"Excuse me, I'll be..." He got interrupted by Elene.

"Wait a minute! These are yours right?" She asked him.

"Hai. Now if you excuse me I'll be leaving. Tomorrow be up early. Have a good night." He said while getting out of her room.

"Good night, Sebas." She said.

Then she tried the uniforms that Sebastian gave her. "I love this ones."

"Well, gotta sleep for tomorrow."

**On the morning**

"Elene wake up." Maylene said while opening the door to Elene's bedroom. To Maylene's surprised, she found Elene already up and dressed with Sebastian's uniform.

"Whoa! You look great in those too." Maylene said.

"Eh? Good morning Maylene. Thanks." Elene responded.

"I like how your long black hair looks." Maylene said to the other.

"Thanks." Elene said back.

"Come on, I'll present you the other and then we'll begin to work." Maylene said enthusiastic.

"Hai." Elene agreed.

They went to the kitchen and everyone was there.

"Good morning Maylene! Eh? Good morning new one too." Finni said.

"Good morning everyone. This is Elene, our new worker and friend." Maylene said to the other three.

"This is Finnian, our gardener, this is Bard, our chef and this is Tanaka." Maylene introduced her.

"Nice to meet you everyone." Elene said.

"Nice to meet you too." Everyone said in return. Ecept for Tanaka that he only said." Ho ho ho."

Then Sebastian entered the kitchen. "Everyone get to your jobs. And Bard go with Finni." He said. "I'll be making a snack for Boccham."

"Hai." Everyone responded.

"Maylene and Elene please bring me the tea set." Sebastian ordered.

"Here they are." Maylene said while holding a mountain of plates.

"Maylene I'll help you!" Elene said.

"Don't worry you get the cups, aaah." Maylene tripped and the plates were flying through the air. Sebastian with his demonic talent got them all.

Elene watched all this scenery and stood there amazed and still carrying the tea cups. Then she walked towards Sebastian and gave him the cups. "That was amazing, Sebastian." She said to him.

"It's only natural for a Phantomhive butler to be able to do all of this." He said in return with a smile.

Elene just looked at him a curiosity in her eyes. Then she went were Maylene was standing.

"Please ladies, go do your chores." He said.

They walked for the door. Before Elene got out she said something to Sebastian. "Sebas, thanks for the uniforms."

"They suit you, Elene." He said in return with a smile.

"You're no ordinary butler, Sebabstian." She said.

" I'm just one hell of a butler." He replied.

"I know, I also know about the contract between you a Ciel." She said in return.

Sebastian gave an evil smirk. Then Elene also smiled at him then she got out.

Sebastian finished the snack for Ciel. Then he went to Ciel's room. Sebastian knocked the door three times. "Bocchan, I have your snack." Then he entered the room. While preparing the tea he spoke to Ciel.

"You know what?, Bocchan." He said.

"What is it?, Sebastian." Ciel responded.

"Elene knows about the contract between you and me. And also has many skills. Why don't you make her also a guard for you?" Sebastian said to Ciel.

Ciel was sitting there quietly thinking about what Sebastian said.

"Alright, call her here." Ciel demanded.

"Yes my Lord." Sebastian agreed.

He got out of the room and went to where Elene was.

"Elene please come with me." Sebastian said.

Elene followed Sebastian until he stopped at the room where Ciel was.

"Please come in." He said.

When she entered there was Ciel sitting on a desk waiting for her. Sebastian went beside his master.

"I know that you know about the contract between me and Sebastian *takes off his eye patch*. I also know you know that Sebastian is a demon. Not many people know it. Since you know all of this and also you're a skillful person. Now you will be my protector, like Sebastian. You'll be closer to me now, my right hand." Ciel said to her.

She kneeled on ther floor and put her right hand on her heart. "I will protect you no matter what, Master." She said to Ciel then she stood up.

Ciel smiled a little and Sebastian too. Since she was almost as skillful as Sebastian she would be of great help to Sebastian and Ciel.

Since this day forward she became closer to Ciel and Sebastian. Deep in her heart, she really loved everyone in the house but specially Sebastian and Ciel, to her they were like brothers. Deep down in the heart Sebastian was honored of her feelings and Ciel felt happy. But those three never really demostrated it.

The End!


End file.
